Tame
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: She’s unruly and aggressive, she’s meant to dominate, Her rut serves to fuel her desire to take what she wants, when and how she wants it. But when she gets what she wants, she suddenly and slowly finds her inner Alpha being tamed by the woman she claims. and she isn't sure how to feel about that.


_**Rated: M**_

 _ **Sexual Content.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **This contains Girl Penis Kara, if you don't like stuff along the lines of such a topic, turn back now.**_

 _ **Chapter: Tame**_

The sound of faint wet slapping was heard echoing inside the Luthor's bedroom as well as throughout the spacious penthouse, panting and moaning accompanying the occasional sounds of whimpers and protective growls.

"Unngh, Kara, harder", Lena moaned out, she whimpered whenever Kara hit that special spot inside her. She was riding the dick of the planet's most powerful being, Riding her cock like her life depended on it, moaning and whimpering each time Kara slammed into her wetness with force, wanting to scream out in pleasure each time that wonderful cock just filled her out, she was hurting at first but she adjusted to the pressure she felt at her hips from Kara's thick phallus.

Kara growled lowly, she groaned and moaned, she felt Lena's pussy clenching around her length each time she bottomed out, making sure the entirety of her cock had been welcomed into her Best Friend's cunt. "Mmm, Fuck, Ungh. So wet and warm", Kara panted, enjoying that Lena's womanhood had adjusted, stretched enough to meet the full of her phallus, and was accepting her cock entirely.

Lena threw her head back as she felt Kara's hands shoot up to cup her breasts, she felt the Kryptonian take a hold of her nipples and pinch them, "Oh God", Lena whined as Kara palmed her and groped, She brought her hands over Kara's taut abs and raked her nails down them, her voice growing louder and louder as her friend's cock slammed into her brutally, she felt the penis throb, twitch, and she knew that she should expect Kara's load to be shot into her, slight concern as to telling Kara to pull out of her, but relenting when Kara sat up and kissed her chest and kept pumping into her, she felt those delicious abs flexing against her fingertips.

"Rao you feel so….", Kara grit her teeth as she suddenly and roughly roll them over, Lena was now on her back, and Kara was on top, still buried between her legs and inside of her. "good.", The blonde huffed as she sat up, Lena's legs wrapped around her waist, she feels her cock throbbing with the need to cum, "I wanna see the look on your face when I cum inside you, when I make you mine". Kara pulls out for a moment, she reaches down and begins to stroke herself, her eyes not leaving Lena's very lust filled eyes, "Fuck, Lena."

Lena moans as she allows her gaze to drop down between their bodies, she sees the hardness that Kara sports and it's enough for her to encourage Kara to keep going, to keep using her body and to fill her up. She drops her legs from Kara's sides, she keeps them spread apart, she sighs softly, reaching up she takes a hold of Kara's strong shoulders, she feels the muscles tighten slightly, "I'm not stopping you from taking what you've already taken once.", she says softly. She feels the heat radiating off of The super's body.

Kara growls softly, she strokes herself and then lines her hips up with Lena's own, and all at once she slams back inside the younger woman, earning a small whine from her, "Humans are so soft. So nice", Kara says as she begins to lean down, she feels Lena's nails digging into her shoulders, she smirks. She knows that no marks will be left on her. "The women are softest", she whispers as she presses her lips against the side of Lena's neck, peppering soft kisses, she nips and licks and then she begins to move her hips again, this time at a slower much more sensual and soft pace, as if she's thrusting to thoroughly feel and take her time this time, "I like it", she huffs as she balls a fist into the sheets beside Lena's hip, she brings a hand to take a hold of Lena's thigh, she pushes it slightly to further spread Lena apart for her, a soft purr instead of a growl rumbles in her chest as the younger woman's pussy flutters around her member, she can feel how close Lena is to cumming. "Mine", she husks, she feels the heat between their bodies grow hotter by the second, both of their bodies are covered in a light blanket of sweat.

Lena's breath hitches and she moans again, she begins to run her hands down to those perfect breasts, she then loops her arms around the kryptonian in an attempt to bring her closer, which Kara allows, she closes her eyes at the feeling of those soft shallow thrusts, she feels a sense of contentment at the fact that Kara had relaxed, that somehow Kara has became more tame and less aggressive. "You're so hard. In body and in mind, Not just that penis of yours, but your arms, legs...everything about you, you could crush me if you wanted to.", the Luthor breathed out.

Kara buries her face into the crook of Lena's neck and groans when she feels the heiress's cunt clench around her, "I'd never crush you, Lena. I may get rough, but I will never hurt you.", her voice takes on a tone of sincerity, a tone that in her state is usually never used, but something about being with Lena made her feel more in control of herself.

The younger ravenette sighed, she believed Kara, she knew that the blonde cared for her a great deal. "I trust you", a hand resting against a tight muscled shoulder blade, her other hand ran down to the Super's toned ass, she gave one of the toned buns a tight squeeze, "But there's just something about you coming to me for your urges. You having sex with me. It kind of gets me thinking."

"What's there to think about?", Kara tensed slight, she shivered for a moment. "Nngh, Inside?", she says, asking for permission now, which made Lena smile softly.

"Why me?", Lena's lips quiver for a moment. she then answers Kara plea for permission. "Yes, Inside, Kara.", the heiress pulls Kara closer.

Kara hums softly and she grunts as she pulls out for a moment, she feels Lena's essence coating her cock, and she begins to shift slightly to look at her.

"What's wrong?", The ravenette asks softly, she begins to caress the supers toned ass.

Kara nods, a small bead of sweat shining at the corner of Kara's forehead, she swallows thickly. "I just...Are you sure? I'm not forcing you", clearly Lena's questioning has made Kara feel concern. She ached physically to knot the heiress, but she was conscious about Lena's questioning, she needed to make sure that Lena was okay with what was happening, after all, as Much as her alpha yearned to just dominate the Luthor, she was still her, and she was a woman of consent.

"You aren't forcing me, Kara, Trust me. I enjoyed tonight. You were a bit rough at the beginning, but I would have fought your advances if I wasn't okay with them.", Lena feels goosebumps run up and down her spine as she feels the tip of Kara's penis remain by her entrance, she desires to be filled once again, to be had and held against that strong hot body. "Now, Supergirl. Finish what you started."

Kara feels her chest tighten for a moment, she nods, "okay.", she sucks in a shaky breath as Lena gives her the 'go', and She dips back in, her cock sliding passed those wet folds, welcoming her back with warmth and tightness, she closes her eyes to bask in the feeling of being inside a woman. "Fuck", she mutters once she's almost completely inside, she feels slight resistance due to her knot swelling, preventing her from going as deep as she'd like to go.

"It's okay, Kara, just finish this. Cum inside me.", Lena's voice was shaky. "Make me yours.", Lena trembled against the super's body, she knows that Kara's knot is keeping Kara from going deeper inside her, this would be the first time Kara made to knot her.

Kara's breath is slightly shaky, and she nods as she begins to push with slight force, she moans, groaning at feeling Lena's cunt opening up more for her knot, "Lena, If you get pregnant..."

"I'll deal with it, just...Cum, knot me like you want to.", Lena swallows thickly, her heart begins to beat faster at the thought of possibly having a Super's child. "Knot me."

Kara tenses and finally with even more force, she pushes all the way inside, she feels Lena tense in what must be slight pain at being stretched further. "Nngh. Fuck.", Kara closes her eyes and begins to rut against her, thrusting suddenly to unload her seed into the woman under her, "Mine", she whispers repeatedly as her aggressive grunts return.

Lena gasps feeling the pleasure catching up with her, she arches into the younger blonde's body and comes undone as she feels Kara's body weight suddenly press down on her and sandwich her against the bed, she wraps her legs and arms around her and moans loudly at the feeling hot liquid spurting inside of her in thick heavy streams, she clings to her body like her dear life depends on it, "Oh Yes", she tenses against the still and tense hero, "Oh, Kara", she cries out.

Kara growls and lets her body remain on the woman for a moment, she holds her close and as she feels her knot being emptied inside the CEO.

After a good moment of silence, Lena feels Kara suddenly turn them over, she feels the super's strong arms around her body, holding her securely, she feels an arm unwrap from around her to bring the covers up and cover them, she feels a weak smile curl her lips as Kara's cock remains inside of her, the knot keeping them bound. It feels very intimate.

Kara sighs, she keeps the woman in place, holding her, she switched their positions because she didn't want to risk sleeping on the younger woman and accidentally crushing her, so while she still had the energy, she decided to turn then over and have Lena lay over her body. after all, it wasn't like they could sleep separately at the moment, Kara's knot had locked them together for the time being.

"Not that I mind, but how exactly does this knoting thing work?", Lena asked as she laid her ear over Kara's heart, she quite liked the position for some odd reason.

"Um well, this is my first time knoting someone but what I do know Is… it helps with breeding, but don't worry, I can actually get you some pills to take care of preventing that, now that It just crossed my mind. But as far as how long we'll be tied together….well, at least about half an hour to an hour.", Kara said as she began to close her eyes, feeling sleep coming in like waves of bliss.

Lena sighed softly, "Pills?"

"Human pills wouldn't work, so my earth mother worked on creating special ones for me. She was always worried about me knocking a girl up, thought I'd end up being a young parent. But I was responsible enough to avoid sleeping with anyone. So she instead supplied Kal with them.", Kara's voice began to drift into a soft tone.

The Luthor hummed softly, "You've never slept with a woman before?"

"No…Man or Woman actually", Kara yawned softly and sighed, "I was always afraid of crushing someone. When I get into ruts, I lose my head a bit, usually Alex locks me up at the DEO or handles me, but…", Kara trails off.

"You ended up out and about this time.", Lena shifted slightly, and as she did, Kara hissed and hands flew to her hips to keep her still.

"Do-Don't do that", Kara grunted out a bit distraught, "just...warn me if you want to move.", Kara's hand remained over the Luthor's hips.

The Heiress frown sympathetically, "Sorry, I'm new to this Whole 'knoting' thing."

Kara released a chuckle, "Me too."

"Does it hurt when I move?", Lena asks as she slowly moves to sit up, Kara's hand still on her hips.

Kara groans softly, "Only if you move to break the knot. Other than that...you moving while I'm still inside you and knotted, only makes the knot last longer and makes me want to rut a little more.", she breathed out.

Lena's hands found themselves over taut abs again, she felt odd, but okay at the same time, she's been having breath taking sex with the last person she thought she'd ever share a bed with. The super had been rough at the beginning of the night, but the kryptonian relaxed and became passionate as the night progressed. and Lena knew very well it had to do with how actively she displayed gentle affections towards the Alpha.

Kara took in a deep breath and swallowed thickly, her eyes running over Lena's exposed body, she licked her lips at the sight of those perfect round creamy breasts and those pink nipples, she had no idea how she managed to end up in bed with the CEO, but it happened, she and Lena had sex, sex that Lena seemed to want and accept. This was the second time she lost her head and came to Lena, the first time had been slightly awkward, but Lena had 'helped' her out. But this time it felt more...intimate and natural.

Lena could see exhaustion on the Blonde's face, she could see that Kara was sleepy. "Tired?", she says in a soft voice, she gently caresses the abs under her palms, her fingertips tracing the defined muscles. She notes Kara's expression and how it seems to grow softer, softer than she thinks she's seen yet, she smiles warmly and affectionately, as if letting the Alpha know that it was okay to be tired.

Kara nodded slowly, she wore a sleepy smile of her own, "Very."

The Heiress nodded and once again shifted, cautious to not tug or add too much pressure on the Alpha's knot, she lays back down and rests her head on the super's chest. "Get some sleep.", she breaths through her nose and closes her eyes.

Kara weakly nods and brings her arms around Lena's body to keep her in place. She closes her eyes and she feels her breath easing, she feels light and warm.

Rao, Kara begins to get into one last thought before she's fully engulfed in sleep, of all the people she could feel safe with and allow herself to be tamed by.

She feels safe with Lena.

And her Inner Alpha isn't one bit insulted by the fact that Lena, a human woman, has some form of hold over it, That Lena is somehow able to tame the Unruly Alpha even when in a rut.

Kara finally feels herself let go of consciousness, and she releases a small shaky breath.

Even though Humans didn't have the Alpha, Omega, Beta thing going on like Kryptonians did, Kara still felt a connection with the heiress deep down.

Lena a Luthor, was the Omega to her Alpha.


End file.
